Taking A Turn
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: With stress levels mounting for a young hedgehog, sometimes hidden powers can get out of control. It feels as though Sonic is slowly going insane, losing himself each day. What's it going to take to stop Mobius' hero from unintentionally taking things too far? Maybe even hurting someone more important than he expected. (EDITED)
1. Sleep Deprivation

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here we are, my final fanfiction story for a while. If you want to continue sending requests, you can but I may not get to them soon if at all. Hopefully I'll be back writing sometime next year but I'll still be online reading all the great stories! This was a request sent in by SoraRose7, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

There's no doubt in any Mobians' mind as to why Sonic and the gang are their heroes. Without fail, every time a new threat presents itself, they're all there to protect innocent civilians, their loved ones and their homes. However, just like any other Mobian, man, woman or child, they need their rest. Not only that, they need time to themselves and time to spend with each other that doesn't involve an intense battle.

Alas, over the past few months, this just hasn't been the case. The entire gang have barely said two words to each other unless they were in battle, the rest of the time they were sleeping. Day after day, sometimes even night after night, the entire gang had to come together to take down familiar and even unfamiliar threats to them and the rest of Mobius.

Just this past week has been maybe the fifth or sixth time in the past few months that the Anti-Mobians have made it back into the realm of Mobius, attacking at night, attempting to take down either the gang themselves or the city's people. When it's not Scourge and his Queens' minions, it's Eggman, trying to take things above and beyond his last creation.

Over these past few months, everyone has been injured a least once, some worse than others. One time a few weeks ago, when Bunnie was captured after her mechanical limbs failed her, thanks to Scourge of course, the gang came to rescue her. While the gang were taking on their counterparts, Cream snuck around to save the captured, feminine rabbit, only to be tackled by Fiona just after Bunnie was freed, the vixen smashing Cream into the ground repeatedly until her shoulder shattered.

After Tails fixed her up, now the young rabbit's shoulder recovering and rehabilitating slowly, it wasn't long until Knuckles ended up with a deep and nasty gash across his torso thanks to Eggman's creation of the day. It took some time, but he eventually allowed Rouge to stitch it up, choosing not to comment on the noticeable tears stinging at her eyes as she did so. Maybe he'd find out the truth behind that sometime.

Just today, Sonia took a bullet to her upper arm, Scourge's weapons and skills increasing each time they assault. She got incredibly lucky, the bullet missing everything major and going straight through. Once they had sent the Anti Mobians away, not for long they suspected, they all stayed with Sonia in a bed in the garage, monitoring her and making sure she went to sleep. After they all left, the magenta hedgehog remained at Tails and her brother's home so the fox could look after her.

After he had injected all her pain medication into her drip and made she was sleeping peacefully, the young kitsune made his way upstairs, headed for bed at one o'clock in the morning. He was so tired, so certain his body was going to collapse before he made it to his room that he almost didn't see the familiar silhouette on the living room balcony, body hunched over as the palms held them up over the railing.

'She's going to be fine, Sonic,' Tails said as he met Sonic out on the living room balcony, 'she got very lucky. If she'd been facing only a little further around to Scourge, it would've gone straight through her heart.'

'That's true. I still wonder how many more fatal injuries it will take before we can all get some damn sleep.' Sonic huffed through exhaustion.

'It's been a rough few months, huh.' Tails sighed, leaning on the railing himself.

'You got that right. How's Sonia?' The cobalt hedgehog asked, concerned about his sister.

'She's fine, sleeping soundly. We need to get some sleep before we get woken up again by Chaos knows what, it's just-'

'I can't go to sleep, I need to stay up and keep an eye on Sonia.' Sonic cut him off, a little too harshly.

'Sonic, she's fine. A few more days on pain meds and-'

'We won't have a few more days, Tails! Odds are we'll have to be awake again in a few hours because Eggman is up for a bit of fun.' Sonic snapped.

'Alright, I'm just suggesting you get some sleep.' Tails surrendered as he made his way to his room.

The sapphire hero let out a frustrated sigh as his brotherly figure walked away before he slouched back over the rail, his eyes only squinting open as he looked out at the horizon. He forced himself to stay awake, listening out for his sister waking up or the sound of an incoming attack. Things were so quiet though, so peaceful... so… so… asleep.

It was a bit before three in the morning that Sonic snapped awake at the sound of an explosion. He whacked his head on the rail as his body snapped into attention. He got to his feet shakily and looked over the horizon to his right, seeing a fiery, luminous light coming from the city. He sent out an SOS to everyone's communicators before running to wake up Tails. After the young fox fell out of bed, he dashed down to Sonia who had already woken up and was ripping off her monitors.

'Sonia, what are you doing?!' Sonic screeched.

'I'm fine, Sonic, now where is everyone?' Sonia sighed, hiding her pain, as she got to her feet.

'Sonia, you need to rest,' Tails said groggily as he stumbled down stairs, 'Sonic, I can see the others almost here. When they get here-'

'What's going on?!' Cosmo exclaimed as she entered the garage, Shadow on her tail.

'This had better be good because I was actually sleeping for the first time in months!' Shadow snapped.

'Calm down, Shadow, it must be something important!' Knuckles exclaimed as he, Tikal and Rouge followed behind Cosmo and Shadow.

'Sonia! What are you doing out of bed?!' Tikal screeched.

'You need to rest, sis.' Manic said sternly as he, Cream and Amy entered.

'I'm fine, I just-'

'You're not fine,' Blaze cut her off as she and Silver Chaos Controlled into the room, 'you were shot yesterday.'

As half the gang got into a battle over Sonia staying down to rest, the others that hadn't already had their say were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they forced themselves to stay awake. As Rouge and Cream tried to break up the battle over the injured, magenta hedgehog, Amy and Silver walked over to Sonic and Tails who were sighing in frustration.

'What's going on?' Silver asked simply.

'There was an explosion in the city, Anti-Mobians no doubt.' Tails answered.

'Then what are we standing around here for?' Amy questioned in frustration.

'Everyone break it up!' Rouge bellowed at the top of her lungs, 'We're wasting time!'

'Sonia, you're staying here with me so I can look after you. No questions!' Cream snapped, allowing Sonia to finally take the proposal seriously.

'Fine, but you need to rest too. I know your shoulder is still in pain, and Knuckles is lucky I'm not keeping him back here.'

'You know as well as anyone else that it's just a scar now, Sonia. You were shot not twelve hours ago, you're staying down this time.'

'Alright, so Sonia and Cream are staying back. The rest of us need to get to the city, now!' Sonic exclaimed.

As Sonia let out a defeated sigh, allowing Cream to put her back down to bed with the necessary medication, the rest of the gang were quick to load up in the Tornado and get to the city. Tails was doing his best to keep his eyes open while driving, the hedgehog trio struggling so much they almost ran into trees a time or two, Rouge almost plummeted to the ground after closing her eyes for only a second, and the rest of them were trying to stay awake for the others' sake.

When they landed in the city, it was like a war zone. Explosions, fire, smoke and rubble was everywhere, polluting the air with its toxins and scary audio. Screams and cries of innocent Mobians filled the air as they ran the streets, either fleeing from the danger or scrambling around to find their loved ones. Scourge and the others had really stepped it up this time. How could five Anti-Mobians do so much damage in a matter of minutes?

Tails unloaded everyone from the Tornado except Cosmo, suspecting he would need her help in the skies while the others spread out to either look for Scourge and the gang or help civilians to safety. Sonic and Shadow were quick to zoom around the city, Silver coming across a trio of abandoned kitten children, crying out for their mother.

Rouge stayed in the skies, just above the tops of the skyscrapers, an eye out for Scourge or Prower. Tikal and Blaze were on the ground, opposite sides of the city from each other to use their powers either to help or hurt. Blaze tried to manipulate the fires down to a small flame but even she had never dealt with explosions like this. These bombs were definitely the work of Fiona and Prower. Tikal managed to find Rosy attacking families, the peach echidna wounding her with her persuasion, despite how hard it was with how messed up the pink Anti-Mobian was.

Manic, Knuckles and Amy were working together, using all their strength to clear the rubble leading out of the city and making a path for the citizens to escape. If they were going to find their evil counter parts, they'd have to lessen the numbers. Amy fled the scene, knowing the two guys had it under control, in search of the Anti-Mobians, now that they should be easier to find. She whipped out her hammer and ran into the centre of the battle.

She was quick to see a flash of an ugly, sap green in the corner of her eye, forcing her to whirl around and find Scourge pinning down Sonic, teeth gleaming as his lips pulled back in a snarl. Before her brain could stop her, she dash towards them before knocking Scourge a few hundred metres away, allowing Sonic to get to his feet and flash the pink heroine a grateful smile.

Before she had a chance to smile back, the King of the Antis was charging forth again, and this time Fiona was right on his tail. Sonic instinctively pushed Amy back, as if demanding her to run and keep herself safe, but alas, she stood her ground and charged for the slinky vixen. As she swung her hammer, Fiona grabbed it, manoeuvring her body over the fuchsia hedgehog and trip her from behind. The sapphire hero tried to break away to help her, only to be tackled by Scourge.

'Trying to save your girlfriend, Hedgehog?' Scourge snickered.

'She can take on Fiona, not much of a challenge.' Sonic smirked loud enough for Fiona to hear.

'You need to teach your stupid 'hero' boyfriend to keep his abnormally large trap shut!' Fiona growled as she pushed the handle of Amy's hammer into her neck.

'Oooh, scared he might be right, Fi?' Amy snickered, earning her a lack of air supply.

The two duos continued to battle it out, both Sonic and Amy desperate for back up. They assumed the others had either found the other Anti-Mobians or were still helping families, and they'd be right, but if they didn't get help soon, they knew they were going to be overpowered. Not just them, but the rest of the gang too, were so weak from no sleep, they questioned how long they could go on.

Sonic was growing more and more frustrated, his entire body refusing his will to fight back at his evil counterpart. His fist was desperate for the strength to flash up and smack that stupid smirk of Scourge's face. As the sinister hedgehog began to wrap his fingers around Sonic's neck, pressing down harder and harder, Sonic couldn't help but turn and look at Amy as much as he could, the bubble-gum teen in the same position as him, now turning to look at him, a tear full of pain leaking from her eye.

'I've finally done it,' Scourge snickered in a whisper loud enough for Sonic to hear, 'I've worn you out to the point where you barely have so much as the will to fight back.'

'You haven't won yet.' Sonic growled lowly.

'Oh, but I have, and once I finish you off, I'm going to personally finish off your little girlfriend.' The sap hedgehog cackled, 'Painfully, and full of agony. You'll be able to hear her screams from your _grave_.'

Sonic felt something snap inside of him as those words left Scourge's mouth. Amy's eyes widened as she noticed his entire demeanour change, something was wrong with him, besides the obvious. Sonic bared his teeth, his eyes homing a crazy glint before what looked like smoke or dry ice began to emit from his body. His fur was slowly turning from its beautiful royal blue into a midnight colour, almost as black as Shadow's fur.

'Oh, my God.' Amy whispered, confusing Fiona enough to turn and see what was happening.

Before even Scourge had a second more to register what was happening, it was too late. Mobius' hero hedgehog let out a blood-curdling roar, so loud even Blaze who was on the other side of the city and Manic who was buried in the forest with the civilians could hear it, sending shivers down their spines. It was only for a split second, but the fear even crossed Scourge and Fiona's faces.

'What the-'

Scourge was cut off by an amazing surge of strength from Sonic leaping forth and pinning the ominous hedgehog to the ground, taking him only seconds to put Scourge in the most deathly head lock possible. The twist of an arm and he'd be gone forever. Fiona watched on in body-freezing fear as Amy watched on in shock, trying to compute seeing her hero in his darkest form. As she watched his muscles about to end Scourge's life, she came back to her senses.

'SONIC! NO!'


	2. Unhinged

**Hello again!**

 **Here we are, chapter 2. Things are going to get crazy fast! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Keep in mind that I am still taking requests but I don't know if I'll get to them if at all. Br sure to keep leaving lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

 _5:30am_

Home. Safe and sound… although these days, just because they were back inside the morally supporting walls of Tails' garage didn't mean they were really safe. Were they ever really safe these days? One thing after another, problem after problem, and now their biggest problem is something they can barely even begin to try and fathom, let alone begin to solve.

The Anti-Mobians may have been the gang's arch enemies, but the gang weren't sure they'd really try to wipe out the lot of them. Which may just be the reason they landed themselves in trouble with their alter egos from time to time, because they know Scourge won't rest until he kills off at least Sonic. Maybe that was why the Anti king was so genuinely scared in Sonic's grasp, because even he knows Sonic normally wouldn't have it in him. Normally…

The sap hedgehog didn't know what it was, but he could physically feel that his alter ego was going to snap his neck with just the twitch of his muscles. He looked into his queen's eyes, her entire body frozen solid over Amy's as she shed a tear before the fuchsia hedgehog started screaming, leaping to her feet. Had Sonic been looking anywhere else other than Scourge, that may just have been the end of the green hedgehog's life, but Amy was able to tackle him away in time.

It all happened so fast, but the pain seemed to draw on forever. One second she was on top, pinning him down before he rolled her over and beat her back into the cold, hard ground with a firm grasp on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, hoping she could try and bring him to his senses but it was too late… his eyes weren't his eyes anymore, they were just a pure white that glowed down into hers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fiona pulling a frantic Scourge to his feet, despite how much he tried to show he was still as strong and tough as ever. They ran maybe a hundred metres away before calling on a portal, jumping through before O'Nux and Rosy followed, Prower jumping in last and closing the portal behind him. They may have been gone, but they weren't the real danger anymore.

Within a few split seconds, Shadow and Silver tackled Sonic off of the bubble-gum heroine, and after a battle, knocking him unconscious. The city was still ablaze, people scattered everywhere in fear, but they were safe now, the city authorities could take it from there. For now, the gang had to get their hero out of there…

.

'Get him on the bed.' Tails instructed as Shadow and Silver carried Sonic's unconscious body out of the Tornado and to the garage bed, the kitsune turning off the Tornado.

'What happened?!' Sonia screeched as she scrambled away from Cream.

'Oh my, Chaos!' The young rabbit said with a shaky breath.

'Ask Amy.' Tikal stated firmly.

'What the hell happened out there?' Rouge directed her question at Amy as they all walked further inside Tails' work space.

'Did you see anything?' Manic added on quickly.

'Are you hurt?' Cosmo added on soon after.

Their questions soon became a blur in her ears as they sat her down on one of the lounges, her focus never faltering from the blue hero's lifeless body for even a second. His fur had gone back to its regular shade of royal blue and she had seen the pupils in his eyes return when Tikal checked on the way home, but she still couldn't shake the fear coursing through her.

She continued to look past her friends that surrounded her, still focused on him, and remembering back to a time she had seen him look that way before. It was only once, just once, and she was sure it hadn't happened any other time than that. Both she and Cosmo, trapped inside a small cage of Eggman's, Manic and Sonia passed out behind them. Sonic lost it, but funnily enough it was Eggman himself that brought him back down.

Tails, Silver, Shadow, Manic and now Sonia and Cream were all surrounding him, trying to bring him back without reigniting something sinister. Knuckles was kneeling in front of her now, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him as the rest of the girls surrounded him. Their questions and comforting words suddenly began to come back, none the less making the fuchsia hedgehog talk that much more.

'Are you ok, kiddo?' Knuckles whispered.

'I need to sleep.' Amy breathed out.

'We need to know what happened.' Shadow stated firmly as he walked over.

'Not now, Shadow,' Silver announced over all the commotion, 'while Sonic is out, we all need to get some rest.'

'I'll stay up and watch him, just in case.' Cream insisted, 'Someone needs to keep watch.'

* * *

When morning finally dawned over them all, the mid-morning sun shining up over the horizon, the gang slowly began to wake up one by one in the living room. They were all sprawled out across the lounges, chairs, rugs and each other, all feeling the pain of an uncomfortable night/day's sleep as they came to and got to their feet to stretch. Everyone except Amy, still snoozing away, not that anyone was quick to wake her. She wasn't in a good way when she fell asleep…

Sonia was up and about first, getting up to redress her bandage when she found Cream in the kitchen making herself a coffee. The young rabbit was just as sleep deprived as the others, but now had been awake even longer, not having slept in something like two whole days. She was falling asleep as she poured her coffee, almost burning herself if Sonia hadn't rushed over to help her.

'Are you ok, sweetie?' Sonia asked as she pour a few mugs.

'Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine, just tired. Uh, Sonic's awake, I'm going to bring him down a tea.' Cream sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

'No, you're not,' Knuckles stepped in and took the mugs off of her, 'you need to sleep before you hurt yourself.'

'I'm fine, I just-'

'Cream, there won't be an argument.' Shadow cut her off, everyone now awake and coming to the young girl's aid.

'Come on, I'll take you up to Sonic's room.' Tails insisted, looping an arm around her waist and helping her out.

'Should we get Amy before we go down?' Tikal asked.

'Leave her be. I don't think she'll be quite ready to face him yet.' Blaze answered, to which the others agreed.

While the young kitsune took Cream to bed, the others headed downstairs to Sonic, Sonia carrying the mug of coffee for her little brother. When they got into the garage, Sonic was lying still, staring up at the ceiling with one foot dangling off the bed. The others made themselves comfortable around the room while Sonia and Manic went up to their little brother, barely being acknowledged.

'Drink this, it'll help.' Sonia said plainly as she handed him the mug.

'No, thank you.' Sonic replied, to which Sonia pulled away and placed the mug on a nearby table.

'Do you remember anything?' Manic asked the obvious.

Sonic merely exchanged a look with his older brother, so embarrassed and ashamed it was a big deal for him to look any of them in the eye. His stomach was doing all sorts of twists and turns as he looked around the room at the others, all of them giving him a sympathetic smile, or a nod in Shadow's case. He continued scoping the room to find a familiar bundle of pink wasn't present, which scared him.

'Where is she?' He asked as he stared back up at the ceiling.

'Still sleeping. She was in a lot of pain last night, she's a bit traumatised.' Rouge admitted the truth to him.

'I have to see her.' Sonic insisted sadly as he tried to get up.

'Woah, woah,' Silver stepped in to help push him down, 'hold on there a minute.'

'Leave her be, Sonic. Just until this afternoon, or until she wakes up.' Cosmo added.

'Until then,' Tails voice sounded as he came back down stairs, 'I need to run some tests.'

Everyone had gone home to freshen up and come back to the garage to do what they could to help Tails out with running tests on their sapphire hero. The young kitsune had a few wires sticking into his brotherly figure, viewing results on his laptop while everyone tried to make conversation and keep the mood light, but Sonic couldn't help but think of Amy and how upset she must be with him.

'You're thinking too much into it, Sonic.' Manic said, knowing what his little brother was thinking about.

'She must be so mad at me, Manic. I'm not looking too much into it.' Sonic stated firmly.

'She's not mad, trust me,' Rouge insisted, 'shocked, maybe scared for a minute there, but not mad.'

'Who's mad?' A familiar, sleepy voice came from the stairwell.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Amy walking a little awkwardly towards them, her back still clearly in a little pain. Sonic shot up into a sitting position before Silver and Shadow grabbed him to hold him down again. Amy bid everyone good morning before walking over to her hero, her usually cheery and loving smile, though tainted with the attempt to hide her pain, plastered across her muzzle as if nothing had happened.

'Are you ok? How are you feeling?' Sonic asked, his guilt and sorrow seeping through his voice like venom.

'Sonic,' Amy began with a knowing smile, 'I'm fine, don't worry. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, just great.' He chuckled awkwardly.

'Uh, not quite.' Tails interrupted a little shakily.

'What are you talking about?' Sonia piped up, shifting away from Cream who was rubbing ointment on her wound.

'Is everything ok?' Knuckles added.

Cosmo left the fiery echidna's side from checking on his scar on his torso to walk over to the two-tailed fox, looking over his shoulder at the laptop. She read over the results quickly, a breath she didn't know she was holding in escaping her lips in fear as she placed a comforting hand on the kitsune's shoulder. They exchanged a glance before Tails closed the laptop and turned around to face everyone.

'What is it?' Cream asked nervously.

'This has only happened once before, right, Sonic?' Cosmo asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'Well, I don't know why but… but…'

'Sonic, when you… transformed… last night, it's like something unhinged inside you.' Tails stepped in, making it easier for the young Seedrian girl.

'Unhinged?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'I don't know how to explain it but… it's as though his mind saw what happened and said being in his dark form was ok, if that makes any sense.' Tails shrugged awkwardly, 'So, if it happens too often, it could… well, it could…'

'It could keep him that way.' Tikal said what he was thinking.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Sonic, wondering how he was going to react. For now, he just wasn't reacting at all. Amy was still standing next to him, watching him stare down into his lap, the wires still sticking into him uncomfortably with gooey slime. She cautiously took a step closer, placing a comforting hand on his, and took off the wires before ruffling his quills back into place. Even just her gentle touch seemed to snap him into reality, causing him to look up slightly at her.

'There has to be something we can do?' Shadow stated, sure of himself.

'Of course there is, right, Tails?' Silver answered, turning everyone's attention to the kitsune, bar Sonic and Amy whose gazes were still locked on each other nervously.

An eerie and uncomfortable silence fell over the gang as they gazed at Tails and Cosmo and then at Sonic before exchanging glances at each other after no one said anything. It wasn't that they thought they couldn't come up with a solution, but not having one right now didn't exactly make them feel easy, especially Sonic. They needed to think fast. If the Antis came back and something were to happen…

'I remember reading something,' Tikal began, breaking the silence that caused all eyes to fall on her, 'and it said that things like this can be resolved by things such as repressed memories or unresolved issues.'

'Anything like that you might have hidden away, pal?' Silver asked comfortingly.

'Mother?' Manic and Sonia piped up in sync.

'Guys, let's not go there.' Sonic sighed, the thought of the topic painful for both the blue blur and his siblings.

'Sonic, it might be what we need to help you.' Tails coaxed a little.

'Hypothetically speaking,' Cream piped up to prevent a fight, 'if we were to try and contact Queen Aleena, how would we go about it?'

'We could try headquarters?' Shadow shrugged through his monotone suggestion.

'Yeah, some of the other agents could have added new information to her file over the years?' Rouge added with a hopeful smile.

'Well, it's a start.' Knuckles nodded firmly.

.

It wasn't long before Sonic, his siblings, Amy, Rouge and Shadow made their way into the city and to the G.U.N agency office. The ivory bat led the way through the shiny halls, followed by the dark hedgehog who strode behind her. They led their friends into a huge room full of what seemed like millions of files, there probably was. They sifted through the categories until they came across 'Royalty'.

'You know, you three could still be in here.' Rouge reminded the siblings as she sifted through the royal folders, wishing she had the chance to be royal.

'No way, I couldn't handle having to be proper all the time.' Manic insisted, thankful he and his siblings abdicated their titles after there was no sign of their mother.

'If I didn't love my brothers as much as I do, I can promise you, I would still be a princess.' Sonia huffed a little, only to receive a peck on each temple from Manic, a rare sign of affection.

'Here we go.' Shadow said as he pulled out their mother's file and began skimming along with Rouge.

'Anything new?' Amy asked eagerly as she looked over the ebony and crimson hedgehog's shoulder, only for her eyes to land on the only piece of information they need at the same time Shadow's did.

'What is it?' Sonic asked enthusiastically when they remained silent.

He pulled the file away from the two agents and Amy so that he and his siblings could see, only for all three of their facial expressions to change at once. Their stomachs dropping into their floors, threatening to empty at the sight of the folder on their mother. One word was sprawled across the opening document in big, bold, red letters.

DECEASED

'M-Murder?' Sonia choked out as she read on.

'Suspected suicide?' Manic added, following her line of sight.

'We're leaving now.' Sonic snapped, shutting the folder shut.


	3. Cold

**Hey hey!**

 **Chapter 3 is here! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far! Shout out to SoraRose7 for this great request, hope you're loving it so far! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing and keep in mind I'm still taking requests but I don't know when they will happen. I'll try my best though! Enjoy!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Sonic stormed out of the agency, his two siblings fast on his tail with the other three following behind before they finally made it out of the centre of the city. Just as Sonia was just about to reach out to her little brother, bring him into an embrace that may calm him down, he dashed off. The streak of colour he left behind was different this time, though. Not his usual royal blue but a midnight blue, almost black.

Sonia felt her stomach twist in a knot as she retracted her hand, Manic coming to her side and pulling her into him letting her sob gently even if it was only for a few seconds, that being the only time she would allow herself that sign of weakness to anyone – but more importantly, herself. Amy stood on and appeared to watch the two hedgehogs, when she was really looking past them, watching the midnight coloured streak slowly fade away into the distance.

Rouge and Shadow gently brushed past her to walk up to the hedgehog brother and sister, the dark hedgehog offering his condolences while Rouge placed a friendly hand on Manic's shoulder. Amy would spend time with them later, but she couldn't help letting her mind be invaded by questions of where Sonic went. The answer was a scarier thought when it was obvious he had turned dark again. They had to find him and stop him before it was all too late.

'We need to get back to the others,' Amy began as she walked up to Sonia's side and squeezed her hand, 'come up with a plan before Sonic comes back. What do you think?'

'Good idea.' Sonia nodded as she squeezed back.

As they all made their way back to the garage quickly, Rouge couldn't help but think about how well Amy was coping with all of this. Despite the fact it was blatantly obvious how worried and genuinely scared she was for her sapphire hero, or at least how obvious it was to Rouge, she thought Amy was dealing with it really well. Not once had she acted on her feelings, always putting particularly Sonia and Manic first.

'You ok?' She whispered to the bubble-gum teen, only to receive a nod.

Rouge wondered how long the fuchsia heroine could keep up the charade, and she doubted she was the only one wondering. She turned her gaze away from her friend and onto the dirt path as they neared their destination, hoping Sonic was either already home or not far off. If they didn't come up with a solution soon, there were going to have some real problems soon.

* * *

'Don't worry, guys,' Silver began as he got to his feet, trying to lift everyone's spirits, 'you know Sonic. He just needs a run to clear his head.'

'He'll be good as new when he gets back!' Cream added, backing up her brotherly-figure.

'Two peas in a pod, you are.' Blaze smirked genuinely, slouched on an armchair.

'You didn't see him when he ran,' Manic began firmly, looking outside as he rest against the door frame, 'turning dark again, acting so unlike himself.'

'We're going to fix this,' Tails piped up as he turned away from his research for a moment, 'I swear.'

The two tailed kitsune waited for the sap hedgehog to face him before staring him down, letting his words sink in so they would know he was serious before returning to the screen and continuing his research. Cosmo took a seat by the computer with Tails and began sifting through books that he hadn't gotten to yet, wanting to help in any way, the others still remaining silent and wondering if Sonic was ok.

'I'm sure he's just fine, Manic.' Shadow said as he walked up beside him with Knuckles.

'You know what he's like,' the fiery red head began, 'just needs some space.'

'I guess so.' Manic shrugged, not really listening.

'You know what? I think we should all just get some rest. If we stay up all night worrying, we'll go mad.' Tikal suggested.

'Someone should wait up for him. I'm not quite finished here so I will.' Cosmo smiled.

'Me too,' Tails added staring at the screen before finally breaking his gaze, 'the rest of you, get some sleep.'

It was after sunrise and Sonic still hadn't come home. When Tails and Cosmo both finally fluttered their eyes awake, they snapped up, realising they had unintentionally drifted off. The twin tailed kitsune sat up to view the time on his laptop, revealing it was almost mid-morning. He helped Cosmo to her feet as they made their way groggily upstairs to find the others, and hopefully Sonic.

Tails walked into the kitchen, expecting to find someone awake but continued in to make himself coffee. Cosmo made her way into the centre of the living where she found everyone asleep, but no Sonic. She quickly scanned the house, coming back and claiming he was nowhere to be found before shaking the others awake. They all awoke groggily, most asking when Sonic got back before Cosmo told them he was still gone.

'I thought you guys were waiting up for him?' Sonia asked frantically as she got to her feet.

'We were but we dozed off.' Tails yawned as he passed Cosmo a mug of coffee.

'Well, come on, then.' Amy said assertively as she got up and headed for the stairs, 'we need to go find him.'

'I'm with Amy, let's go everyone.' Tikal supported the fuchsia bundle.

'Come on, you guys,' Shadow began, not having budged from his position on the lounge, 'Faker will come back when he-'

'We said that last night and he still isn't back!' Manic cut him off, 'Now all of you get up and let's go.'

It didn't take much more than that, not that it took most of them much convincing to begin with, for them to get to their feet and head downstairs. As they all rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and ignored Shadow and even a little of Knuckles' mumbling about being woken up, they got to the bottom of the stairs to hear the scuffing of sneakers coming from the other end of the room.

Everyone's eyes snapped up, suddenly fully awake, to see Sonic trudging tiredly through the garage and towards them. They knew it wasn't exhaustion though, no. His fur had gone back to its beautiful, royal blue colour, same colour steam that was exuding from him, disappeared. But he was exuding something else, something invisible. His head bowed, his feet dragging, his fists struggling to refrain from clenching.

'S-Sonic?' Cream broke the silence, taking a step forward only to be gently grabbed by Silver.

'How're you feeling?' Knuckles asked, this making Sonic look up at them.

His eyes. Still those stunning emerald orbs that have the ability to draw anyone into his soul, but something dark and sinister lying beneath them. Not one of the gang didn't notice, all of them feeling that sickening bullet shoot through their stomachs as he looked into Knuckles' eyes. He didn't speak, he just stared. Watching, thinking, judging. It was as though he was someone different entirely.

'Sonic, where've you been?' Cosmo spoke up, breaking the awkward silence with a surprisingly dominant tone, 'Tails and I waited up for hours. Everyone's been worried about you.'

'What's it to you?' Sonic almost spat.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Rouge grit her teeth, taking an involuntary step forward.

'Rouge.' Blaze said calmly, pulling her back.

'Dude, what's gotten into you?' Silver cocked a brow.

No response. Unless, of course, you counted a passive aggressive growl before brushing past everyone and upstairs. As he was about to unintentionally barge past everyone, colliding shoulders with Manic, he looked Amy dead in the eye, bearing right into her soul the way he always had. Only now, it didn't melt her heart, swirl her stomach and make her see stars. If anything, it made her entire being shudder, like a cold wind had whipped through the room in one, swift movement.

Rouge, Blaze and Tikal all exchanged glances before subtly turning to face the fuchsia heroine, the three surrounding her since they had reached the end of the stairs. They watched Amy courageously try to hide her emotions, but even someone who didn't know her that well could see she was doing a bad job. Having said that, she didn't really know what she was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Shock? Fear? Probably all of the above.

Everyone was frozen solid, only able to hear Sonic's heavy footsteps drag along upstairs. They continued to listen to his footsteps drag along through the living room and into the hall, trudging through to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Everyone jumped at the sound, allowing the atmosphere to fall eerie again, the only noise being the heavy and anxious breathing mixed with pounding heart beats.

'Go home, everyone,' Sonia sighed, 'Manic and I will stay here with Tails.'

* * *

A few days have passed, maybe four or five, and Sonic hasn't come out of his room once. Well, at least not to see any of the gang. Tails saw him jump over his balcony once or twice to go for a run, getting back not that long after he left only to dash all the way back up to his room, slamming the door behind him. The twin tailed kitsune had heard the shower running a few times, and assumed the cerulean creature had come out while he wasn't around to eat. Other than that, no one had heard from him…

One day, the level-headed and calm Blaze dared to go in and talk to him, stepping quietly into his room to find him sitting on his bed with his back to the door. She cleared her throat before taking a seat with him, her back to his. She wanted to talk to him, try to get anything out of him she could while still trying to make sure he knew that they were worried about him. Alas, things probably couldn't have gone much worse.

Granted, Sonic started it, but Blaze probably didn't handle his outburst all that well either. The heroic hedgehog lashed out, yelling and screeching things the lavender feline knew he couldn't mean, keeping her cool as she allowed him to vent. Until he started insulting individuals in the gang, including her. Her normally calm and level-headed demeanour tore away to reveal the fiery temper that is often kept on lockdown.

Blaze was able to keep her fiery inferno self from breaking loose, knowing that sometimes when her temper flares, she can get out of control. Sonic on the other hand – that new, familiar, midnight blue streak flew out of the bedroom and over the balcony, dashing away over the horizon. Everyone's frustration was beginning to peak, they had to come up with some sort of plan. Right now, anything was better than nothing.

* * *

'They've been travelling a lot lately, so it took me a while to get in contact with them.' Tails informed them as he turned around from his laptop.

'Who's been travelling?' Tikal arched a brow.

'The remaining Freedom Fighters,' Cosmo answered, 'we think they can help him.'

'He's beyond help.' Blaze muttered only loud enough for her grey counterpart to hear.

'What do you think they can do?' Silver asked as he dared to rub Blaze's shoulders, trying to relax her after that morning.

'Yeah, what can they do that we haven't already tried?' Shadow added.

'Well, they've known Sonic and Tails a long time, maybe they can think of something?' Cream answered optimistically.

'I don't see what they could possibly do that we haven't.' Knuckles shrugged.

'You got a better idea?' Manic piped up, maybe a little too coldly.

'When are they going to be here?' Rouge jumped in, avoiding an argument.

'Tails said they were going to be here tomorrow morning. They said they would message us when they're near.' Sonia answered.

'Great, we'll just have to wait until then.' Amy sighed as she got to her feet and left the garage, heading home.

Everyone watched her walk out, putting up a strong front as she did. Everyone couldn't help but keep their eyes locked on her until she disappeared before bowing their heads into their lap, sighing in exhaustion and frustration. After that, one by one, they got up and said their goodbyes before making their own ways home, wondering what tomorrow morning might bring…

The twin-tailed kitsune rose early with the sun, not having gotten a lot of sleep that night anyway. Come to think of it, he had barely slept more than a few hours since the entire ordeal. He was sitting peacefully on the living room balcony with a mug of coffee, taking time to himself when he received a message from the beautiful, talented and heroic Princess Sally, leader of the Freedom Fighters.

She told him they would be there around nine, and she couldn't wait to see the young man she hadn't seen since he was so young, clinging to her as a sister. The rest of the gang started showing up around an hour prior in order to eat and load up on caffeine together, hopefully someone would pluck up the courage to go and tell Sonic that his old friends would be coming. This time, it was the young and innocent Cream, who didn't so much consider she had the courage, but even she figured she would be the best bet in getting a response out of him.

'S-Sonic?' Cream announced as she knocked on the door and walked a step in, seeing him still sitting on the bed, back to her and not making a sound.

'Sonic, we have some visitors coming around in an hour or so. Miss Sally and the other remaining Freedom Fighters are going to be here.' She continued, her voice trembling a little, involuntarily.

'Why?' Sonic asked firmly, coldly, as he turned around to face her with a scary fierceness.

'U-Uh, they want to visit you?' Cream stammered, his changing appearance scaring her.

'Hmph,' The grumpy, slightly darker hedgehog began, 'get out.'

Cream did as she was told, out of fear mostly, his demeanour still lingering vividly in her mind. His fur was darker than it's usual sapphire, almost a dirty blue, but not quite the midnight blue they were growing accustomed to. He had black rings under his eyes, and those stunning emerald orbs were growing milky. The young bunny scurried back to the garage to find their visitors had already arrived.

'Cream! My darlin', it's so good to see your pretty lil' face!' Bunnie D'Coolette exclaimed as she scooped Cream into a firm hug.

'My, 'ow you 'ave grown, young Cream.' Antoine added in his thick French accent.

Everyone was quick to exchange greetings, handshakes, hugs, kisses and even a laugh or two. Cream discreetly shook her head in Tails' direction, hiding her own pain, signalling things didn't go well. The young kitsune informed Sally where her former partner in crime was, notifying her that things still weren't good. She was worried, knowing Sonic as well as the others and knowing this just wasn't him. She wanted to get to the bottom of this now.

'Alright then, let's go and bid the Hero of Mobius good morning.' Sally smiled to everyone.


	4. I Don't Want To

**Hello!**

 **Hoping you're all enjoying the festive season! Here we are with chapter 4 for 'Taking A Turn', i hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Be sure to keep on reading and reviewing! Keep in mind I'm still taking requests but probably won't get to them for a while. I'd love to hear them, though! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! Xx  
**

* * *

The entire gang made their way upstairs quietly into the lounge room, hoping the blue blur hadn't heard them. They figured they could only keep trying their luck, and a new plan sparked a new hope. With that, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine continued down the hall and to Sonic's bedroom door. They all exchanged a glance before Bunnie stepped forth, her regular hand on the knob and her mechanical limb knocking on the door, making a familiar clinking sound

The southern rabbit pushed the door open a little, considering turning back to get Cream, knowing how much of an impact her little cousin has on Sonic, but bet against it for now. When she pushed it open fully, allowing Sally and her husband to step in behind her, they found the royal blue – or at least, what used to be royal blue – hedgehog standing still on his balcony. Facing the horizon, arms by his side, his body almost looking weak and scrawny.

'Sugarhog?' Bunnie called gently, causing Sonic's ears to prick up.

'Bunnie.' Sonic said, merely acknowledging her.

'What is going on with you, Sonic?' Antoine asked casually.

'We're worried about you.' Sally added, her voice causing him to turn his head a little, seeing them out of the corner of his eye before turning back.

'Haven't you three got better things to do?' Sonic scoffed, sending a shot of pain through the Freedom Fighters' stomachs.

'Not that we can think of.' Sally answered, ignoring his crude remark.

'Talk to us, Sugar?' Bunnie began as she walked up behind him, reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders, 'We never get to see you these days, and we hear you're having a rough-'

'Don't touch me!' Sonic snapped, his arm lashing out at her.

Bunnie instinctively jumped back from him, the midnight smoke gently started to form around him but dying down almost as soon as they started. Had she gotten out of the way a second earlier, maybe she wouldn't have lost her arm, but it didn't worry her too much. Her mechanical arm hit the ground after Sonic's backhand came into contact with it, leaving the four silent, Sonic showing no remorse before resuming his position. The feminine and level-headed rabbit calmly picked up and reattached her arm before walking away, into the arms of her husband, trying not to register the look of pure horror on Sally's face.

'You are lucky Miss Bunnie cares so much about you, Sonic.' Antoine spat before he lead Bunnie to the door.

'Nice talkin' to you, Ant.' Sonic smirked darkly, barely.

'You're not you, Sonic,' Sally began when the two were alone, 'you need help.'

'Whatever, Sal.' Sonic rolled his eyes before leaping up onto the roof above his balcony.

Taken aback, the young chipmunk slowly turned on her heel and made her way out the door and down the hallway into the living room with the others. They all rose to their feet with anticipation and excitement as she entered, only to give them a disappointed and half-hearted shake of her head before sitting down by Manic, who placed a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it tight, offering some sort of comfort, but even he knew it was going to take more than that now to offer anyone comfort.

'We can stay and help if you want us to, but I don't think we will be any more help than you guys are, to be honest.' Sally shrugged, trying to keep a light-hearted tone.

'We won't ask you to stay any longer for him, Sal,' Tails began, 'we know you guys have other things to take care of.'

'We will be sure to keep you posted, though.' Tikal smiled from across the room, causing Sally to look up and shoot her a thankful smile.

'There's no reason for us to get heavy-hearted, we'll work this out.' Silver smiled.

'Dare I say it,' Rouge smirked as she nudged the grey hedgehog friendly, 'but he's right.'

'We bes' be off then, my friends.' Antoine smiled as he got to his feet to say his goodbyes.

'We'll message y'all when we get home.' Bunnie began before turning to the younger version of herself, 'Cream, honey, is yo' Mama busy? I'd like to see Aunt Vanilla before I go.'

'I'll take you over.' Cream smiled, jumping at the chance.

After the Freedom Fighters said their goodbyes and left with Cream, they all sat back down in the living room, more silent than they had ever been. They knew Silver was right, that they would work it out, but not knowing how yet was making them more and more uneasy. Sonia was seated in her brother's arms, both of them worried about their little sibling. Manic got to his feet before helping her up as well, knowing they both just needed some rest.

'I think we might head off,' Manic began, 'I think we all just need a break from this to recap.'

'He's right, there's nothing we can do until we come up with something more definitive or until Sonic reaches out to us.' Sonia added, refusing to let her voice break.

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea,' Knuckles agreed, 'I need to check on the Emerald anyway.'

'Silver and I might take this opportunity to make a visit home,' Blaze nodded in her grey counterpart's direction, 'should we meet back here in the morning?'

'Yeah, sounds great.' Amy nodded before headed downstairs, 'see you then, guys.'

Again, everyone watched on until the fuchsia bundle had disappeared from their sights. She had barely spoken two words since this entire ordeal began – particularly since they had returned from the G.U.N agency and Sonic had really started taking a turn. No one had really noticed how much it was affecting her until now, the second time she had left without more than a few words. They all turned back and shared glances, but no one was ready to comment on her. Not yet.

'I'm going to go for a run, anyway,' Shadow broke the silence, 'I'll make sure she's on the path home safe.'

'Thank you, Shadow.' Cosmo smiled, 'See you all in the morning.'

* * *

After Shadow watched Amy walk inside her cottage home, he gave a small nod before dashing away into the far corners of Mobius, unbeknownst to him that the only reason she walked inside was because she knew her friends all too well. She knew they would send someone to make sure she was ok or at least make sure she got home, and despite Shadow being the dark and almighty spy, he wasn't exactly very secretive when watching over her getting home.

She stared out her window, watching the dark streak disappear before she turned back into her house and decided she needed some time out to herself. She had herself a plan, a plan to get Sonic talking, but it could really only be played out if she had even a slither of good luck. Along with good luck and the moon in the sky, she would need to be fully alert, so she made herself a drink and a small snack before curling up on the lounge and watching a movie…

Come nightfall, when all of Knothole had turned out their lights and turned into bed, Sonic was soaking up the night air. He was happy to let the rest of the gang think he never left his room, because he didn't want to deal with them whether it was day or night. So after they had all gone to bed, he took the opportunity to do the one thing that both of his personalities craved: run. Amy Rose was the first and only one so far to work this small yet valuable detail out.

As he continued to run, further and further away from his home, it was the only time of day that the royal blue in his fur actually returned. Once in a while, he would even find himself smiling a little. He dashed and ducked in and out of the forests, along the beaches and on the paths of Knothole. He came to startling halt in a clearing that over looked the lake, the moon making the water glisten in the night.

'Sonic?' A voice whispered from behind him, causing his smile to falter as he whipped around.

'What are you doing here, Amy?' Sonic cocked a brow, his body tensing up suspicious and cautiously.

'To be honest, I thought I might find you here.' Amy admitted, as she bowed her head.

As she stared at her feet, digging the ball of her foot into the dirt and twisting it nervously, Sonic noticed the light of the moon that reflected off the water shine upon Amy's face. It lit up all of her desirable features, making her look even more beautiful than ever. Even with that scared, concerned and shaken expression etched on her face, she was still the most beautiful hedgehog he had ever seen. He actually felt his insides begin to soften, to melt, his smile drifting back before something snapped him back to the other side.

'Well, you found me.' Sonic huffed as he began to storm off.

'No! Wait,' Amy exclaimed as she stood out in front of him, 'please, just talk to me.'

'There's nothing to say, Amy.'

'You have no idea how worried we all are about you, Sonic! How worried I am about you.'

'Well, get over it.'

His words were like a sword or a knife, driving themselves slowly and painfully right through her heart, her head, her stomach and everywhere else. It was as if when the swords and knifes finally drew out of her, they made her body begin to tremble, completely and totally involuntarily as if a cool breeze had whipped right by. She felt a mixture of sad and angry tears sting her eyes as he walked past her to flee the scene, before some sort of almighty power took over her.

'What the hell is wrong with you?! You insensitive, arrogant, ungrateful, awful tool!' Amy spat, causing Sonic to stop dead in his tracks.

'We're trying to help you and as the days go on not only do you push us away but you treat us like the scum beneath your feet!' Amy continued, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

'Let it go, Ames.' Sonic sighed, using her nickname for the first time in what felt like months.

'How can you tell me to let it go?! Manic and Sonia are at their wits end! The Freedom Fighters came half way across Mobius for you! You're lucky Shadow hasn't beat your head in yet!'

'You really aren't going to give this up are you?' Sonic huffed as he turned around to face her.

'Why, Sonic? Why are you doing this to us? Why would you make us feel-'

'Because I don't want to let this go, Amy!' Sonic snapped as he dashed up in front of her.

The combination of his unbelievably close proximity and what he just said had frozen her solid where she stood. She felt his hand almost reach out to touch hers, but it retracted almost immediately. His breath hitched in the same beats as hers, both nervous and scared, but probably for different reasons. He could see her trying to talk and ask questions but the words just wouldn't form.

'Amy, I don't want to let this feeling go.' Sonic said in a more hushed tone, the midnight hue in his fur returning.

'Wh- But- I- I don't understand?' Amy stammered.

'I know I'm supposed to be the hero of Mobius, Ames, and don't get me wrong that's been great. After all that, now I like being able to feel something different. Now that I've felt it, I feel like I might even like it… better.' Sonic admitted timidly.

'H-Holy shit.' Amy whispered, more tears trickling her face.

Still frozen solid, completely and utterly still besides the tears that streamed down her face, she couldn't bring herself to stop the navy hedgehog from bringing his gloved hand up to her face to dry them by caressing her cheeks with his thumb. Her breath hitched at his touch, both from the flutter of her heart and from the pure agonizing fear of him. He smiled down at her, a new dark smile he fashioned, one that made her even more scared.

'You're scared?' Sonic whispered, bringing his other hand around her waist.

'N-No.'

'I know you're lying, Amy,' his smile faltered a little, 'tell the truth.'

'I-I'm petrified.' Amy complied through a whisper.

'You don't need to be, Amy. Not of me. Ever.' Sonic's smile returned as he leaned in closer to her face.

'No!' Amy snapped, pulling away from him bravely in fear and confusion, 'What are you doing?! Earlier today you would coldly ignore me and everyone else and now…'

'Come on, Ames…' Sonic trailed off, a little embarrassed.

'No, you come on!' She snapped again, 'Pull yourself together! You're not the bad guy, Sonic! You're a hero! You're the hero of Mobius! You can't like this feeling, you can't have this feeling!' Amy screeched.

'Why, Amy? Why do I always have to be the hero?! Why can't I be this guy?!' Sonic snapped back, the midnight steam starting to glow.

'Because you can't, Sonic! This isn't you and you know it! You can't do this, it has to stop right- ah!'

She cut herself off with a painful screech as she hit the ground. As she slowly sat herself up, everything spinning around her, she rubbed her cheek where she had been hit, feeling something warm stream out of her mouth. She moved her hand around to it, the blood staining her white glove before she looked at it in shock. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes before she looked up at her attacker, the now completely midnight hedgehog breathing heavily and angrily, his pupils completely gone as he stood over her.

She trembled in fear, cupping her cheek in her hand and trying to stop to bleeding as she slowly tried to drag herself away from him. She couldn't think of a time she had been scared of him, and now she couldn't remember a time she felt good around him. As she bit her lip in order to hold back painful and scared sobs, Sonic started to come to, his eyes returning to normal and the smoke around him disappearing.

'A-Amy…' He stammered before trailing off.

He couldn't bring himself to chase her. She got herself to her feet, still dizzy from the impact of him hitting her before running as far and as fast as she could to the nearest house she could think of. Shadow. She couldn't hear her hero – or at least, who she thought was her hero – run after her, so she made the effort to run faster until Shadow's house was in sight, collapsing on his front doorstep, crawling up to the door until she could hold onto the knob and whack on the door as hard as she could muster.

'Shadow!' She called out weakly, 'Shadow, please help me!'


	5. Fairy Tale

**Hello again!**

 **Chapter 5, here it is! I hope you're all still enjoying this awesome request sent in by SoraRose7. This story is almost at it's end which will mark the end of my stories for a little while, but I'll be back eventually! Be sure to keep sending in your requests, I'd love to hear them! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The dark hedgehog was lying on his living room floor, making a 'snow' angel with the paper work that polluted his entire living room. His eyes were burning with the pages of G.U.N paperwork that he and his partner, Rouge, were sifting through. The ivory bat was face down on his couch, a cluster of scrunched papers in her fist as she sighed heavily. They had both almost dozed off into a snooze when familiar, distressed calls sounded at his front door, jolting them to their feet.

'Amy?!' Rouge cried out as she dashed to the door, Shadow on her tail.

She yanked the door open, only for the fuchsia teen to fall at their feet with what was a mix between a gasp and a groan. A sound of pure pain and agony. After the initial shock of falling further to the ground, she tried to lift herself up, but her head was spinning so fast she fell straight back down. It took a few seconds for even the two standing over her to process what was happening before they rushed down to her sides, Shadow scooping her up in his arms.

'Rose, what the hell happened to you?' Shadow said in a stern, booming voice as he carried her down the hall and set her down on the couch.

'H-He d-didn't mean it, h-he d-didn't.' Amy stammered through the painful sobs.

'Amy, who did this to you?!' Rouge cried out as she knelt down to her level.

She tried to reply but only gags came out, the pain mixed with her spinning head beginning to get the best of her body. Shadow dashed away before coming back a second later with a bucket before Amy emptied the contents of her stomach into the container. Rouge held back her short quills back and rubbed her back soothingly as she listened to the agonizing gags mixed with sobs. Once she finally stopped, she sat back up and began to breathe deeply before Rouge forced a bottle of water down her throat slowly.

'Rose. You'll tell me who did this to you and you'll tell me right now.' Shadow repeated the same way he did before.

'I saw you follow me home, Shadow.' Amy sighed.

'W-What?'

'I knew you had all been worried about me, and I knew someone would follow me, just to make sure I got home safe. Or to make sure I didn't do something reckless,' Amy said, leaving Shadow speechless, 'it was hours later that I would go looking for Sonic, knowing he still leaves home at night.'

'Wait, what? He does?' Rouge piped up.

'I think Tails has maybe seen him leave a time or two as well. It doesn't matter how strange he's gotten, even he can't resist the surge of adrenaline and whipping of the wind when he runs. If there was ever a time to do it, it was now.' Amy answered, 'So I went to the lake, thinking he might pass by, and I was right.'

'What happened, Amy?' Shadow growled lowly, knowing the answer but growing impatient regardless.

'He spotted me, and I finally got him talking,' Amy whispered, 'just a little.'

'Well, what happened?' Rouge asked, taking a seat beside her.

'I wish I knew. I wish I could put into words exactly what happened but… I can't. For just a brief second, everything was so perfect and then…'

Amy trailed off, as if the memory of what came next made her open wound flare up in pain again. She cupped her cheek with her bloody and dirty gloved hand as she turned away from Shadow and into Rouge's shoulder, not daring to look into what she imaged were livid, crimson eyes. The ivory temptress laced an arm around her friends' shoulders before looking up at Shadow, as if silently begging him not to do what she knew he was going to, no matter what anyone said.

'I'll be back.' Shadow stated plainly as he headed to the front door.

'Shadow-'

'I'll be back!' He cut her off harshly before disappearing.

* * *

The dark hedgehog sped away to the scene of the crime, hoping that Sonic hadn't fled to find Amy, although he kind of expected him to have at least tried to stop the fuchsia hedgehog. Lucky for him, anyway, by the time he got to the lake, Sonic was still there, curled up on a rock overlooking the lake. The ebony hedgehog considered running up and tackling him to the ground, showing him what for, but he knew he'd have to play it smarter than that if he wanted to play out his entire plan.

'You really gave Amy a beating, you know.' Shadow stated as he stepped out from behind a tree, causing Sonic to whirl around before leaping off the rock to face his dark doppelganger.

'She knows I didn't mean it.' Sonic told him, undeniably shyly.

'You put that idea in her head before you let her run away?' Shadow snapped.

'I didn't put anything in her head.'

'You split open her lip, gave her a severe concussion and she was still prepared to defend you.' Shadow almost snickered, 'You wouldn't deserve her in a million years.'

'I'm not disagreeing with you.' Sonic shrugged.

'Let's make this real simple,' Shadow began, breaking the brief silence, 'You're going to come with me, see Tails-'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Sonic cut him off, his fur turning back into his dark, navy state.

'Hard way it is then.' Shadow smirked, secretly glad.

Without another second's thought, Shadow leapt forth in attempt to take down the now livid Sonic. The midnight blue hedgehog pounced forth, prepared to defend himself before taking down Shadow, despite it really not being in his nature. He knew he'd done a horrible thing to Amy, but he couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to ring Shadow's neck. Even the ebony and crimson hedgehog wouldn't be opposed to beating Sonic over the head.

The dark steam whirled around Sonic as the pupils in his eyes disappeared, bearing his fangs as he held himself over Shadow, trying grasp his neck. The dark steam began to spin around the both of them as they shifted their weight back and forth until they had rolled close enough to a big rock. Shadow got himself on top and, actually a little reluctantly, pounded Sonic's head into the rock, knocking him out cold.

'You'll thank me later, Faker.' Shadow sighed as he got to his feet and slung Sonic over his shoulder before dashing away towards the garage.

Speeding in and out of forests in the middle of the night, holding his temporarily dark twin over his shoulder, he made his way closer and closer to the garage, planning to wake up Tails and get some help, now. He finally arrived, walking inside the garage and dumping Sonic's unconscious body on a couch before heading upstairs to find a snoozing Tails on the living room lounge. The ebony hedgehog switched off the TV and took the remote out of Tails' limp hand before shaking him awake.

'Get up, kid.' Shadow called as he pulled the kitsune to his feet.

'Whaa- Who died?!' Tails screeched as he came to.

'Downstairs, now. Sonic's out like a light.' Shadow instructed as he headed down to the garage, the kitsune on his tail.

'What are you talking about?' Tails questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'Just get downstairs,' Shadow instructed more firmly as he started sending out a messaged on his communicator, 'I'm getting Rouge and Rose over here now, they'll explain it to you.'

It wasn't long before Shadow had his ivory companion and the fuchsia hedgehog headed over to the garage. Tails decided, after looking over his brotherly figure, it would just be safest to run some more tests and see what they were up against now. So, he called over the rest of the gang, not opposed to anyone who had any ideas on what to do if the tests came back the same as they did a few days ago.

Once again, Sonic was hooked up to all the different kinds of machines and monitors that Tails had lying around the garage, still out like a light thanks to Shadow, lying peacefully on the bed the kitsune had set up. The rest of the gang slowly arrived, most of them still in pyjamas, stretching through a yawn and rubbing sleep out of their eyes at the ungodly hour of the night.

After all of the groaning and moaning about being woken up, Rouge filled everyone in about what happened earlier that night, Amy reluctant to look anyone in the eye but still unable to work out why she felt so guilty. It wasn't Sonic's fault, at least that's what she kept telling herself, and she knew there would be mixed opinions amongst her friends. She was still cupping her face with some ice, curled up in an arm chair while everyone else was making themselves comfortable for the upcoming debate.

'I just don't understand exactly what happened.' Knuckles asked again as he massaged his temples.

'Well, I don't really think any of us do…' Blaze trailed off with a shrug.

'Amy?' Cream coaxed in the fuchsia heroine's direction.

The young teen's eyes flickered up, snapping her back to reality at the mention of her name, only to realise everyone was now looking in her direction. She glanced around the room, briefly looking at everyone before resting her eyes on Sonic's limp body, wires of all kinds connected to him. His chest rose and fell peacefully as he took in deep breaths. Amy turned back to Cream and sat up a little straighter, moving the ice away from her cheek.

'I don't know what to tell you.' Amy shrugged as she stared at the ice in her palms, not sure if she even wanted to try and explain what happened.

'We need to know if we want to help him, Amy.' Manic insisted firmly.

'Surely you can tell us something?' Tikal added, trying to soften the blow of it all.

She bowed her head into her lap, fiddling with the ice in her hands as she thought back to earlier that evening. She felt everyone's eyes pierce into her, holes burning her fur as everything came flooding back. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let herself get wrapped up in it all. She shook her head, as if to try and make her thoughts stay on track.

 _'You're scared?' Sonic whispered, bringing his other hand around her waist._

 _'N-No.'_

 _'I know you're lying, Amy,' his smile faltered a little, 'tell the truth.'_

 _'I-I'm petrified.' Amy complied through a whisper._

 _'You don't need to be, Amy. Not of me. Ever.' Sonic's smile returned as he leaned in closer to her face._

 _'No!'_

'Amy?' Sonia said timidly, trying to get Amy to say something. Anything.

'I-Uh…' Amy trailed off again.

 _'Pull yourself together! You're not the bad guy, Sonic! You're a hero! You're the hero of Mobius! You can't like this feeling, you can't have this feeling!' Amy screeched._

 _'Why, Amy? Why do I always have to be the hero?! Why can't I be this guy?!' Sonic snapped back, the midnight steam starting to glow._

 _'Because you can't, Sonic! This isn't you and you know it! You can't do this, it has to stop right- ah!'_

'He was angry when I got there,' Amy began timidly, 'he tried to leave but I convinced him to stay and tell me anything he could get out. And he… he said…'

'What?' Cosmo coaxed.

'He liked this new, dark side.' Amy sighed, 'He didn't want to change. Which I suppose is why he's been avoiding us all.'

Everyone sat or stood still in absolute shock, not sure how to take the new information. Could that really be true? Surely not. They believed he hit her, she had a firm mark across her face to prove that. They knew he wouldn't have meant to, of course, but it would be interesting to hear his side of the story, that is. Maybe poor Amy had just been whacked so hard that her senses had been knocked around a little. That seemed like a logical explanation, right?

'Amy,' Sonia began nervously, 'love you as I do, and as much as I trust you… are you sure you… remember everything right?'

'What are you talking about? Of course I-'

'Guys,' Tails cut the bubble gum hedgehog off, 'look at this.'

'What is it?' Shadow asked as they all walked over to gather around the kitsune and his laptop.

They stared over his twin tails and at the computer screen, watching the monitor results flash up on the screen. No one understood what the results were reading, all in different jagged lines and checked patterns, but Tails appeared to be growing more and more confused as they continued to show up on the screen. He typed in a few commands and changed a few things, as if it was making things easier, for him anyway.

'I don't get it.' Rouge shrugged.

'Same. What are you getting at, Tails?' Knuckles added.

'Basically, it's calculating Sonic's rising and falling emotional levels over the past six to eight hours.' Tails began, everyone listening intently, 'I can very roughly pin point when he was at his best and at what hour, and by the looks of it, he was at his best only an hour or so ago… only it was very briefly.'

'That would've been when you were with him, right, Amy?' Blaze asked.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Amy shrugged.

'So I guess we can assume that he was at his best when he was with Amy. Which is a good thing, right?' Tikal questioned.

'Absolutely, a step in the right direction.' Manic agreed, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

'I think we all knew that, anyway.' Silver smirked to Knuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

'So, what do we do now?' Cosmo asked.

That was the million dollar question, now wasn't it? So they knew that Sonic was at his best, at his most regular personality, when he was with Amy. That spoke volumes, and ironically enough, said fact was the only thing unspoken that night. As everyone tried to think of some way to use that information to their advantage, Amy couldn't help but look at Sonic, watching him in peace and even feel a smile drift across her face.

'There is something?' Cream broke the silence.

'What is it, Kiddo?' Silver asked with a smile.

'You know how in the fairy tales, the prince wakes up the sleeping princess with a kiss?'

'Well, yeah?' Blaze cocked a brow, everyone knowing where the young rabbit was going with this.

'What if the princess kissed the prince?' Cream shrugged.

Everyone exchanged an awkward glance, knowing it was a sweet gesture – a fantasy, really – but it was far from a reality. No one said anything, not wanting to be the one to tell Cream that was insane. Silver, being one of the closest to her, other than Amy of course, knelt down to her level and rubbed her shoulder, as if softening the upcoming blow.

'Cream, kiddo…' Silver trailed off.

'Babe, that just isn't a reality.' Rouge spoke up.

'Sure, it's out there, but what harm would it do?' Cream shrugged again, but appearing to let it go.

She had a point, but the others seemed to let it go with her. As they got back to throwing around ideas, Cream looked over at Amy who was still staring at the snoozing body on the garage bed. All she wanted to do was run up and hug her friend, tell her everything was going to be ok. But, she guessed she didn't know that. In all honesty though, she still thought her fairy tale idea was worth a shot… Amy and Sonic were kind of like a prince and a princess?


	6. The Princess and the Hedgehog

**Ladies and Gentleman,**

 **Here it is, the final chapter of Taking A Turn, a great request sent in by SoraRose7. This marks the end of my writing or a little while now, and I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has not only read, followed and reviewed my stories but followed me! I really hope you've all enjoyed this story as well as all of my others. Be sure to read and review this final chapter and keep sending in your requests, hopefully I'll get to them in the near future! Sending all my love to everyone here. For the last time, Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! Xx**

* * *

Amy didn't sleep that night, seated at his bedside on Tails' office chair, her arms folded as she slouched down, staring between the floor and the unconscious hedgehog. She didn't think she was even blinking, but that was the least of her worries. Some of the gang had gone to sleep upstairs while the others that lived close by went home to go back to bed. Sonia wanted to stay up with the fuchsia hedgehog, but the others insisted she and Manic needed a good night's sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up and went about their morning routines as normal before headed to the garage, prepared to send Amy to bed. They all walked in around the same time to find the bubble gum teen in almost the exact same position they left her, raising some concerns. They all exchanged timid glances before Tikal walked up to Amy slowly before crouching down so she could look into her red, puffy eyes.

'You haven't slept, have you?' Tikal asked in a hushed voice.

'He could've woken up.' Amy shrugged.

'Sweetie-'

'He could've woken up.' The frustrated heroine cut the peach echidna off.

Tikal nodded to acknowledge Amy's response before rising to her feet and dusting off the invisible dirt before walking back towards the others. The fuchsia hedgehog's eyes flickered over to Sonic and the monitors, checking for any abnormality before turning back to focus her gaze on the ground. Everyone still stood around, wondering if she would say anything else, but nothing came. So, Knuckles gave it a go.

'Amy,' he said in a barely audible tone, causing her to at least turn her eyes to him, 'you don't have to wait here with him. I know how you care for him and all but… he hurt you, and you can blame him-'

'Don't.' Amy said firmly through gritted teeth, averting her eyes.

'Amy, I'm trying to help you.' Knuckles insisted as he moved around in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

'And I'm helping you by telling you to back off!'

It was as though her roar had physically pushed the fiery echidna backwards before he slowly got back up to his feet. He and everyone else felt the sickening and awkward pain shoot through them before they exchanged sad looks again, complying with her request. The gang looked back at her one last time before all leaving the garage, leaving her alone with is how it stayed until late into the night.

By then, she'd only moved to go to the bathroom twice, before resuming her slouched position on the office chair at the navy hedgehog's bedside. It was somewhere around ten when Tails came home, walking through the garage and contemplating leaving her be, but even he knew that just wasn't an option. He drew in nervous breaths before putting up a strong front and headed towards her.

'Are you going to push me away too?' Tails cocked a brow.

'Not if you go away on your own.' Amy spat.

'You don't see it, do you?' Tails began boldly, knowing his plan could either work or go horribly wrong.

'See what?'

'You're turning into him.'

As the kitsune cocked his head towards Sonic – not Sonic, Sonic, but the new Sonic – he knew that was a vicious tactic, but it wasn't untrue. For the past twenty four hours, Amy hadn't been acting that much different to Sonic when he was in his dark form. Tails felt his nerves rise up in his throat as he awaited Amy's response, and was – as horrible as it was – pleasantly surprised.

It worked, he knew that for sure. He could see that shooting pain of realisation flash across her eyes as they lit up in horror before looking up at him, almost in fear. He wanted to comfort her immediately, but he still didn't know what was to come. He gave her a nod, a pained expression on his face before turning on his heel and headed upstairs, leaving her to decide on whether or not she wanted to be comforted now or later. She had brilliant friends that way.

She listened to Tails trudge up the stairs tiredly, before reaching the top and turn out the lights. She figured he was clearly trying to coax her into sleeping, but the glows and beams of the monitors and computers weren't going to let that happen. She did move though, pulling her chair closer to Sonic's side so she was facing him square on. She felt a few shaky breaths slip out as she reached up to trace his hand with her finger tips.

'I know you'll apologise, and so you should. You're not the only one with something to be sorry for, though.' Amy began, whispering to a sleepy Sonic, tears beginning to form, 'I ignored you when I should have made more of an attempt to help. I pushed you over the edge. I'm sorry, Sonic.'

She let out a sob before standing up a little to lean over and gently kiss the edge of Sonic's lips as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto his nose before she pulled away, the water soaking into his fur before she noticed. She pulled away and stood up straight, knowing there was nothing left she could do but wait for him to wake up and be his normal self… if that was to happen.

She backed away a few steps before turning on her heel and slowly plodded along towards the staircase, desperate for sleep. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and rubbed them to suppress the goose bumps, but she wasn't cold. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes and trickle down her face, the odd sob escape her lips.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs stopping to grasp the wall in order to help herself up, the tears in her eyes began to glisten from a bright light reflecting off the walls. It wasn't just a bright light, it was physically warm and… whole. She felt her sob choke up into a gasp as the remaining tears fell from her eyes before whipping her head around to the source of the light. She began walking cautiously towards the bright rays streaming out of her hero hedgehog before breaking out into a jog until she reached his side.

Now that she had a closer look, the place where she had kissed him was glowing, the beaming, gold light slowly spreading out across his lips and cheeks throughout to his quills and down his body. It continued to glow until the light reached every tip of his body before it spewed out into the room, blinding rays spreading out everywhere until Amy had to shield her eyes. She held her arm up until she heard a groan coming from below her as the light faded away, causing her body to snap her arm away so she could see if she was hearing things.

'Argh, my head.' A now royal blue hedgehog moaned as he reached up to rub his temple

'S-Sonic?' Amy whispered, suppressing her sobs.

'Ames?' Sonic's raspy voice asked as he tried to sit up until she held onto him to stay still.

'How do you feel?' She asked with a smile as she began to stroke a few of his quills.

'Well, I have a splitting headache, which I'm guessing has something to do with why I'm struggling to remember anything after… after we fought off the Anti-Mobians?' Sonic cocked his brow.

'It'll come back to you,' Amy nodded, her smile fading, 'the main thing is that you're better now.'

'I am?'

'I'm sure of it.'

Sonic looked at her curiously, wondering what could possibly have been wrong with him? He sat up a little as Amy sat up on the bed with him, continuing to ease his headache as she stroked his fur. He felt a surge of dizziness wash over him, causing him to rest his head on her shoulder as he squinted his eyes shut trying to suppress the pain. He tried to focus on Amy's gentle touch, which definitely helped, until all the memories came flooding back…

'Oh, my God.' Sonic's hushed voice gasped as his head snapped up to look into her eyes.

'What is it?' She asked, concerned.

'I did this to you.' Sonic began as he brought his hand up to the cut on her lip, caressing it once with his thumb before she pulled away, not wanting him to feel guilty. 'Didn't I, Amy?'

'Sonic, it's ok,' Amy smiled, 'I know you didn't-'

'There is absolutely no excuse for what I did.' Sonic cut her off before another memory came back, 'I'm surprised Shadow didn't beat me to within an inch of my life.'

'Sonic, please, what's done is done.' Amy begged before feeling a forceful pull.

Within a second she felt herself buried in his fur, his large arms wrapped around her firmly as she inhaled his scent. He caressed her back with his gloved hands, pecking her forehead as she laced her fingers through his chest fur with her free hand, the other wrapped around his back. Once her breath had finally steadied, they broke away far enough so they could look into each other's eyes comfortably.

'So, will you give me a chance to make it up to you?' Sonic asked, his cocky smile returning.

'How do you plan on doing that?' Amy cocked a brow with a sly smirk.

'Well, we could start with this.'

The cerulean hedgehog took in a nervous breath before swooping in to plant a tender and gentle kiss on her lips, slowly and gradually increasing the intensity. She laced her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him, both with smiles etched across their lips within the kiss. When they finally had to break apart for air, Sonic pecked her on the check before they began to laugh in each other's arms.

'I guess we should call the others over?' Amy suggested, 'They've been really worried about you. Plus, Cream will be ecstatic to know her theory actually worked.'

'Her theory?' Sonic tilted his head.

'Oh, she thought that the entire princess and the prince scene would- you know what? Never mind. We'll see them all in the morning!' Amy smiled before leaping into his arms again.

The real Sonic's arms.

* * *

 **Goodbye for now, everyone**  
 **Keep up all the awesome stories, I still need something amazing to read!**  
 **xx**


	7. THANK YOU!

HI EVERYONE!

Thank you for reading my edited version of this story!

Be sure to jump on over to my page to check out more of my stories, many under going editing!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me in on your thoughts!

Ciao! xx

\- sonamyfanfiction


End file.
